locoroco_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uberheroes
Theodore the Taterazay , nickname Tazaray by a few of his friends, is a Taterazay. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Budzi - His very best friend who like to hang out the most. He gives advice to Budzi whenever he has problems. Despite LocoRoco is a rival to the Patapon franchise, they are very best friends. Digimon *Taichi Yagami - His best friend. Sometimes they had conflicts with each other. *Agumon - Like with Taichi, Agumon is also a good friend to Theodore. Pokémon *Carter the Kartana - His friend, along with Budzi. Name Origin Theodore *TBA Tamotsu (保) *The name Tamotsu means "guarantee, keep, preserve, protect, support, sustain" ---- Noel the Yarida , nickname YariOne by a few of his friends, is a Yarida. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Chavez - His best friend. Chavez enjoy's Noel playing his guitar and sings along to his music. Digimon *Yamato Ishida - His best friend. They often play the guitar together. *Gabumon - Like with Yamato, Gabumon is also a good friend to Noel. Pokémon *Nelly the Nihilego - They're somewhat friends. *Alex the Xurkitree - They're friends but they don't go along together that much. ---- Yuji the Yumiyacha , is a Yumiyacha. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Kulche - His friend. Digimon *Takeru Takaishi - His best friend. *Patamon - Like with Takeru, Patamon is also a good friend to Yuji. Pokémon *Alex the Xurkitree - His friend. Though Yuji gets annoyed by him sometimes. Name Origin Yuji (雄二) *The name Yuji means “masculine, govern” *Yuji is the only Uberhero whose English name and Japanese name are the same. ---- Jack the Destrobo , is a Destrobo. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - His twin sister. *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Pekeroné - Pekeroné idolizes him. Jack however, loathes him. Though Pekeroné doesn't care what Jack sees to him as annoying. Digimon *Koushiro Izumi - His best friend. *Tentomon - Like with Koushiro, Tentomon is also a good friend to Jack. Pokémon *Max the Buzzwole - His very best friend. Max serves as Jack's mentor. ---- Fang the Kibadda , is a Kibadda. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Tupley - His friend. Fang doesn't like it when Tupley eats one of his crops from his farm. Digimon *Jou Kido - His friend. *Gomamon - Like with Jou, Gomamon is also a good friend to Fang. Pokémon *Gabe the Guzzlord - His frenemy. Gabe often tells Fang that if he tells one of Gabe's close friends that he ate all of their food without noticing, Gabe will threaten Fang by "devouring" him. *Stephen the Stakataka - His friend. ---- Jill the Bowmunk , nickname Jill is a Bowmunk. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - Her twin brother *Fang - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Priffy - Her friend. Both get along very well. Digimon *Mimi Tachikawa - Her best friend. *Palmon - Like with Mimi, Palmon is also a good friend to Jill. Pokémon *Selena the Celesteela - They're friends, but Jill hates it when Selena interrupts her private moments. ---- Jamie the Jamsch , is a Jamsch. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *Viole - Her friend. Both love get along in the mushroom forest (not only in Kelapton). Digimon *Sora Takenouchi - Her best friend. They often love to play soccer. *Piyomon - Like with Sora, Piyomon is also a good friend to Jamie. Pokémon *Pearl the Pheromosa - Her friend. *Kathy the Blacephalon - Her very best friend. They always enjoy playing video games and baking together. However, Sora tends to get jealous between their relationship. Name Origin Jamie *TBA Kimiko (君子) *The name Kimiko comes from the Japanese words 貴 (ki) meaning "valuable" with 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" or 君 (kimi) meaning "lord, noble" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child". It also sounds like “kinoko” which means “mushroom”. ---- Greg the Grenburr , is a Grenburr. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Charlie - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Pokémon *TBA ---- Charlie the Charibasa , is a Charibasa. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Connor - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Pokémon *TBA ---- Connor the Cannogabang , is a Cannogabang. Friends and Relatives Uberheroes *Theodore – TBA *Noel – TBA *Yuji - TBA *Jack - TBA *Fang - TBA *Jill - TBA *Jamie - TBA *Greg - TBA *Charlie - TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Pokémon *TBA ---- Category:Crossover Characters Category:Patapon